Ship Wars
by GhostBender96
Summary: Team Phantom and The Gaang discussing some of their ships. Kinda short and bad but once it was in my head I knew I had to post it.
1. Team Phantom

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything recognizable.**

 **I don't know where this came from, it just kinda happened. But I'm dedicating it to my best friend for helping me come up with ideas.**

"You're all insane if you don't think Zuko and Katara fucked." Sam exploded out of nowhere. It should have been expected after Danny insisted they watched the show in he first place, but he was shocked nonetheless.

"Excuse me?" Val shrieked from across the kitchen. "No way! Zuko and Mai are perfect, he would never do that to her!"

"Oh sure, defend the canons." Sam muttered with an eye roll.

"I don't know, Sam, Aang and Katara are pretty legit." Danny said with a sheepish smile, "I like the idea of best friends falling in love." Insert playful wink and rejected kiss here.

"Shut it, Cheeseball." She said, shoving him despite the smile on her face.

"Nah, I get it. Dark angsty character falls for the nurturing yet badass girl." Tucker shrugged. "That has Sam written all over it."

"Thank you very much." Sam said with a victorious smile.

"Never said I support the ship, I just get why you like it." He commented.

"So what do you ship?" Danny asked, trying again to sneak a kiss on Sam. He failed.

"Sokka and Zuko." He said with finality. That is, until Sam's hand reached across the table and smacked his beret off.

"If you separate Sokka and Suki, I will end you." Sam growled.

"I can agree with that," Val said, coming up to the table with a can of soda in her hand. "She just makes him a better man in general. Plus, he deserves her after what happened to Yue."

"Don't remind me," Danny said, trying to hide the tear building in his eye.

"Aw, babe." Sam gushed, finally leaning over to give him that kiss he'd been after.

"On a lighter note," Tuck announced. "How hot would Azula and Katara be?"

"As a feminist, I'm appalled." Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"But as a pansexual?" Val giggled.

"I'm intrigued," Sam added, much quieter.

"Let's be real here," Danny spoke up, "the best ship is Zuko and his honor." He smiled at the rest of Team Phantom who just shook their heads in disappointment.

"My OTP," Jazz interjected, "is Iroh and happiness. Because it's what he deserves."

Everyone silently nodded at that, as Jazz slipped out of the kitchen just as quietly as she entered.

"I just think," Dani shocked everyone after her long silence, "that Azula is hot."


	2. The Gaang

**Not gonna lie, I was a little tipsy when I wrote this (give me a break I just turned 21), hence all the mistakes. They should all be fixed by now!**

"You seriously trying to deny the raw sexual tension between Sam and Paulina?" Katara yelled, for probably the hundredth time.

"There's more sexual tension between Sam and a steak than between her and Paulina." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"I'm starting to wonder why we even bothered watching it." Zuko muttered, earning a quick slap to the shoulder from Katara.

"You know, Katara," Aang sidled up to her, "I'd think you'd ship Danny and Sam."

"And why in the world would I do that?" Katara asked with an astounded look on her face.

"I don't know," Aang trailed off with a smirk. "Best friends falling in love. Sounds familiar, right?" All he got was an eyeroll.

"I like Pitch Pearl!" Ty Lee announced, earning a groan from everyone. "What? Danny's neat! Pitch Pearl is two Dannys which means more neat!" Mai leaned into Ty Lee's ear and whispered something. "Oh gross! That's like masturbation!"

"Actually," Toph corrected. "It'd be more like he'd duplicate or split himself."

"It makes sense, though." Zuko chimed in. "Danny and his hero complex gets to me everytime," he admitted.

"No," Sokka shook his head. "Just, just no."

"Well obviously I'm going to change mine!" Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at him. "Paulina and Danielle. They'd be cute."

"Sexy, evil princess with the small, adorable badass? Why am I not surprised." Sokka got hit for that. Hard. It broke their only rule: don't talk about Azula in front of Ty Lee. "Okay, okay. At least can we all agree Sam and Ember would be hot?"

"You got that right!" Toph said with a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Okay can we just talk about how ride or die Jonny and Kitty are?" Katara desperately tried to change the subject. "I mean, yeah they have their issues, but they're always there for each other in the end. Kinda reminds me of Mai and Zuko." She added a lame wink in their direction.

"My OTP is Danny and peace of mind." Mai said in her usual soft, gloomy voice.

Everyone had to agree with her there, and just slowly nodded in silence.

"I just think Ember's hot!" Suki shrugged.

 **If anyone has anymore ideas, let me know! Maybe I'll do more like this and you'll get your credit of course!**


End file.
